Summary The 2020 Gordon Research Conference on New Antibacterial Discovery and Development and the companion Gordon Research Seminar will bring highly experienced leaders in antibacterial drug discovery and development together with young investigators and those new to the field of antibiotics research in order to enable the next generation of safe and effective drugs. Discussion leaders and speakers are chosen from academia, industry, and government agencies to emphasize the breadth of talent and leadership necessary to drive innovation around target discovery and validation, hit identification and chemical optimization, and clinical trial design and execution. Previous meetings have defined the problem of antibiotic resistance, the challenges in antibiotic discovery and development faced over the past two decades, and the need for new pathways for clinical development. Those meetings have successfully created a community of idea generation and collaboration in what is otherwise a highly competitive scientific arena. This meeting will build on those foundations by exploring 1) Communicate novel approaches towards target selection and identification of cell active compounds, 2) Communicate key learnings from recent clinical development programs, and 3) Communicate and discuss novel, non-traditional approaches to antibacterial discovery and development in the next decade. Many strategic and organizational changes have taken place in the biotech and pharmaceutical industry over the last few years as well as a shift in emphasis at academic and government research facilities from early basic science to translational research. Because of the ever-changing environment, there has never been a more critical time for fostering a community of intellectuals dedicated to innovation and calculated risk-taking. This GRC/GRS will enable critical thinking, robust discussions around data gathering and interpretation, and learning from each other's challenges and successes. Most importantly the GRC/GRS meeting will provide a community and support network for scientists who have dedicated their careers to one of the most difficult and essential areas of human medicine.